The present invention relates to a hand carrying case for carrying a variety of things with the hand which is made by folding up a unitary base sheet.
A variety of hand carrying cases may be used for carrying loose papers, pamphlets, magazines, writing devices, etc. These hand carrying cases are commonly comprised of a variety of panels defining different compartments for keeping different items. The panels are separately made, and then fastened together by stitches, adhesive agents, or fastening devices. Because the manufacturing process is complicated, the cost of the conventional carrying cases is expensive.